


Hello, We Must Be Going

by nowhiteflaguponmydoor



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Episode: s11e16 Goodbye Farewell and Amen, Gen, Houlihawk friendship, Implied Hunnihawk/Punnihawk, Implied Piercintyre, Margaret tears Beej a new one, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhiteflaguponmydoor/pseuds/nowhiteflaguponmydoor
Summary: A missing scene from the finale. Margaret makes sure that BJ won’t leave without saying goodbye to Hawkeye.





	Hello, We Must Be Going

**Author's Note:**

> Title is one of the prospective titles for the finale of M*A*S*H before GFA was chosen. 
> 
> I really think that after the scene in OR when Hawkeye returns to find BJ gone, Margaret would have some choice words for one BJ Hunnicutt.

BJ is digging through his kit bag for his shower things when the door to their tent bangs open. He turns, expecting to see Hawkeye, but instead there’s Margaret. And she looks mad as hell. 

“Did you need something, Margaret?” He asks after a few moments of her glaring at him.

She crosses her arms. “Look, I know things were shot to hell with you leaving and that you were just trying to get home to your little girl, but mark my words, BJ Hunnicutt. If you even think about setting foot out of this country again without giving Pierce a proper goodbye, I will personally fly to San Francisco and  _ end you.”  _

BJ gapes at her, stunned. “Margaret, I—“

“I know you’re sorry,” she snaps. He winces, and she takes a deep breath, collecting herself. “I know you’re sorry,” she says again, softer this time. “But god, BJ, you didn’t  _ see him _ when he came back. He  _ just _ missed you leaving, no note or anything, and he had to deal with that on top of…” She trails off, but BJ can guess what she was going to say “...On top of being shoved right back into OR. And...and dammit, BJ, the things he said!” She’s on the verge of yelling again, but BJ lets her say her piece. He knows she’s just protecting Hawkeye, as best as she can. BJ knows the feeling. 

“I tried to defend you, because I know you didn’t mean it, but he really thinks he’s not worth a second thought! To you, or—to anyone! You're not the first person who’s left him with no goodbye.” At that, BJ flinches. She’s right. There’s Hawk’s mother, Carlye,  _ Trapper… _

Jesus, how long has he been preoccupied with being a better friend, better bunky, better  _ everything _ to Hawkeye than Trapper John ever was? Maybe he’s no better than McIntyre, after all. 

Margaret continues, voice just a hair softer. _ “ _ So don’t be sorry, but for God’s sake, just  _ do better _ .” 

BJ looks at the floor and then up at Margaret. His vision is blurry with tears that have sprung unbidden. “It’s not like I left with the intention of never writing him or seeing him again, Margaret. I just…” he trails off and sniffs, shakes his head. “I just didn’t know what to say. That damn chopper pilot was rushing me, and I just wanted to get home. I...I tried to tell him in Tokyo but he just...he wasn’t with it, Margaret.” 

Margaret’s quiet for a moment and her eyes are glistening now, too. She’s probably remembering what he is: how scared they were for Hawkeye when...when he went with Sidney. 

“I know,” she says finally, calmly. “This whole situation is so messed up. But you know something? You’ve been given a second chance. Don’t blow it this time, okay? He deserves better, especially from you.” 

BJ closes his eyes. A single tear rolls down his cheek and he brushes it away quickly, like it’s an eyelash beneath his eye. “I know,” he says. Margaret steps forward and puts her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently before turning and exiting the tent. BJ stands there holding back tears. Crying and getting upset now won’t change anything. He vows to himself that he’ll let Hawk know how much he means to him, how he’s become a part of BJ as much as Peg and Erin are. He’ll fix this. 


End file.
